Jolene
by Seylin
Summary: Jacob has a talk with Bella about Edward. Jacob/Edward.


**Title**: Jolene

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Jacob has a talk with Bella about Edward. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: PG – Some language

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stephine Myer. The lyrics to "Jolene" belong to Dolly Parton.

Jolene

Jacob paced along a small stretch of beach as he waited for Bella to arrive. It had been a month since she had moved to Forks and within that time she had become enamored with Edward. _His_ Edward. Yeah, a lot of people didn't know that little tidbit, just the one's that had to know. He hadn't told Bella right off because he didn't consider her one of those that needed to know. But now… now she couldn't stop talking about Edward.

Jacob growled softly as he stopped and threw a rock he had been clutching in his hand out into the waves. Bella had at least two other guys who were chasing after her…why did she have to want the only one that was his? Jacob's sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of Bella's truck approaching. Turning he watched her pull to a stop and get out of her truck. He had never thought of Bella as truly beautiful but there was something about her that put her in a league all of her own.

Bella smiled as she jogged towards him. She tripped on something he couldn't see and Jacob rolled his eyes with a smile as she caught her balance and continued toward him. Her hair was pulled back from her face today, her skin pale and clear as always under the cover of clouds that almost constantly covered their home state. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it.

"You wanted to see me Jake?" She questioned in that soft voice of hers. Jacob's stomach felt like it had lead in it… why couldn't she have chosen one of those others?!

"I can't compete with you Bella," he said. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"What?"

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn ****hair****  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene**

"I know you don't know Bella but Edward is mine. It's fucked up I know considering we are supposed to hate each other but we don't. He and I… we love each other; we've been together for almost two years now." Jacob started pacing again.

"I don't…I don't understand…" Bella whispered.

"I'm gay! I'm gay and so is he! Your darling Edward Cullen is gay and yes we have had rough gay sex many many times!" Jacob shouted. "I've imprinted on him Bella… but… he talks about you in his sleep…"

"But vampires don't sleep," Bella stated.

"Not usually but after… well after intimacy they go into a trace like state that is a lot like sleep. He calls your name when in that state… and when he does all I can do is cry, Bella."

**He talks about you in his ****sleep****  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene**

"I get it Bella, you might not, but I do. You could so very easily steal Edward away from me. You've already started without knowing it… But, you just… you can't even begin to understand what he means to me Bella."

**And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene**

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…" Jacob's voice finally cracked a bit and he turned so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Stop saying my name Jacob," Bella stated. He could hear the underlying anger in her voice and he hated her for it.

"Please don't take him just because you can," he said softly.

"What do you mean 'because you can'?" Bella demanded.

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can**

"You could have your choice of men. I may not go to your school but I hear just about everything that goes on there. Forks is a small town you know. You've had two guys chasing after you since the moment you set foot in that school."

"Who?"

"Mike and Eric…you may not return their feelings now but I could never love again. I've imprinted on Edward, I will never love anyone else until I pass from this world, which as long as I continue to shift will be a very long time. He's the only one for me, Bella."

**You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene**

Jacob stopped his pacing for the umpteenth time and stared at her. His hands were clenched into fists so he shook them loose and stuffed them in his pockets. "I had to have this talk with you; I know it won't be easy for you…whatever you decide to do. Be warned that if you decide to pursue Edward our friendship is over, I will do anything within my power to keep him. I will not outright kill you but my wolf… I can't always control it… if it or our mate feels threatened then…" He let his words trail off hoping that the seriousness of them would sink in.

"What about me?" Bella asked.

"You? You?! You think everything is about you don't you! Damnit Bella don't you understand? _My_ happiness depends on you."

**I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene**

"The ball is in your court now… but I'm begging you Bella, please don't take my man. You could have anyone you want…just not him." Jacob sighed and started to walk away. "You have the…well there's something about you that allows you the option to steal him away from me but please… Bella, don't take him even though you can."

With that Jacob walked away and didn't look back.

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene**


End file.
